Blankets
by Anonymousow
Summary: Thirteen tries to wake Cameron up Short one-shot fic. Thanks for reading. Cameron/Thirteen Cadley Camteen. Rated pg13-language.


A House M.D. Fan Fiction - Blankets

Pairing: Thirteen/Cameron

[Thanks for reading guys! Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcomed (: Sorry for any grammatical errors!]

The sunlight crept in and the cool morning breeze whistled as it made ripples on the curtain through the semi-opened window of Remy's bedroom.

Remy shivered awake and opened her eyes slowly. She stretched her arms over her head while clenching her fists and let out a soft yawn. She propped herself up with her elbows and stared down at her bare body. _Where did my blanket go?_

She turned her head to her right and saw her blonde girlfriend still sleeping and snoring quietly. Cameron had unintentionally stolen Remy's blanket in the middle of the night, leaving Remy uncovered and shivering in the morning. The blonde had the whole queen size blanket over her, some falling onto the bedroom floor on her side.

Remy smiled and gazed at the sleeping beauty. She was thinking about how lucky she was to have such a beautiful and nice girlfriend. A thought cross her mind and the smile turned into a cheeky smirk.

Remy shifted nearer to the blonde slowly, trying not to wake her. She pulled the blanket up and swiftly got under it, lying on her right elbow and allowing her left arm to rest on Cameron's bare stomach. Remy beamed at the fact that her actions didn't manage to wake the snoring blonde. She was obviously in deep slumber.

Then, Remy started lightly tracing swirls on Cameron's stomach. The brunette moved her head closer to Cameron's and whispered softly into the older doctor's ear.

"_Caaaameron…." _Remy whispered softly and brushed her lips against her girlfriend's ear lobe.

Cameron made a slight movement for a split second before going back to snoring.

"_Cammie… wake up honey…"_ Remy whispered again, this time, planting a kiss on the blonde's ear.

"Hmm…" Cameron shifted a little but lay motionless again after a few seconds.

Remy chuckled softly through her nose. She lowered her head again and planted more kisses on Cameron's ear and jaw line, adding in a little tongue.

"_Wake up… I want you… right now." _Remy whispered in between her kisses seductively.

She felt the blonde quiver slightly at Remy's hot kisses and soft finger traces on her stomach. Remy grinned as Cameron shifted again. She was probably half awake now.

Remy planted one more kiss on Cameron's inner ear before…

"WAKE UP ALLISON CAMERON!!!!!!!!!" The brunette bellowed into her girlfriend's ear.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Cameron eyes shot open as she jumped up in fright and landed onto the floor, tangled in the sea of blankets. "OOOF!" She groaned as she hit the ground.

Remy grabbed her stomach and rolled on the bed laughing like a mad woman. Remy rolled over to the side of the bed, tears of laughter streaming down her face. She peeked over the side of the bed, still laughing and found Cameron frowning and sprawled on the floor, trying to untangle legs which were tangled in the blanket. Remy laughed even harder and threw herself back onto the pillows.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S BLANKETS HAHAHA!" Remy continued, but stopped when she saw that her girlfriend was not tangled anymore. Instead, she was standing at the bedside frowning at her.

"What? We're late for work… I had to get you up… you snoring biatch!" Remy said innocently before closing her eyes and laughing again.

Suddenly she felt a pillow hit hard in the face. "OW! HEY!"

Before she could return fire with the same pillow, she found herself in darkness when Cameron threw the blanket over her, wrapping her with it.

Both girls were laughing hysterically now, Remy trying to use the pillow which was wrapped with her to hit Cameron through the blanket and Cameron trying to restrain the brunette with her arms.

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED YOUR BLANKET!" Cameron shouted, laughing and restraining the brunette at the same time.

"I CAN'T BREATHE CAMERON!" Remy said laughing.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Cameron shouted, breathless from laughing too hard.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"LIKE I BELIEVE YOU?"

Remy suddenly stopped moving… and stayed motionless under the blanket.

"OH COME ON REMY… DON'T PULL THAT BULLSHIT ON ME…" Cameron removed the blanket and saw that Remy really looked like she had just passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Remy? Rem? REMY" Cameron checked her pulse and shook Remy. Cameron lowered her head and listened for breathing through Remy's nose and mouth.

"RAHHHHH!" Remy roared into Cameron's ear again.

Cameron jumped up violently again and lost her balance. As she was falling from the bed to the ground, the blonde grabbed hold of her girlfriend's arm and pulled her along.

Both girls hit the ground with a thud, entangled in the same blanket.

"Fuck you seriously!" Cameron whacked Remy's arm as they both burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor.

"Next time, don't steal my blanket." Remy said sternly before breaking into laughter again.

"It won't happen if u slept with your arms around me." Cameron winked.

Remy smiled and rolled over to Cameron and both of them shared a long passionate kiss.

At some point during the kiss, Remy managed to grab the nearest pillow on the bed. She broke the kiss and smacked Cameron's face. Remy grinned at Cameron's pretend shock.

Cameron flashed the brunette a menacing look before both girls shouted in unison, "PILLOW FIGHT! AHHH!"

END.


End file.
